Falco Lombardi
Falco Lombardi (ファルコ・ランバルディ, Faruko Ranbarudi) is an anthropomorphic member of an avian race and ace pilot of the Star Fox team. He is also a good friend and friendly rival to Fox McCloud. Falco has appeared alongside his wingmates in every Star Fox game to date, and usually retains his brash, cool, and collected behavior. Although the ace pilot, Falco is sometimes caught in situations in which he cannot escape, and must rely on Fox for assistance. Since Star Fox 64, Falco has starred in his own manga, which centers on events happening between Star Fox 64 and Star Fox Adventures. History The Star Fox Team's avian member, Falco, is at home in the air or in space, and pilots his Arwing fighter like a true virtuoso. Falco may sometimes act hostile, but he's a good friend of Fox and most of his insults are meant to be good-natured ribbing. A lot of Falco's rebellious tendencies come from his time as a member of a group of "space hot-rodders." If he could curb his reckless tendencies and quick temper, he could mature into a better pilot than Fox. Early Life Falco was born in 19 BLW. His homeworld is probably Corneria but due to a comment he made in Star Fox 64 he could be from Zoness. He probably enlisted in the Cornerian Flight Academy, but dropped out and became a rogue pilot. Not much is known after that, but it could be that his life before was filled with recklessness and adventure. He then formed the Hot Rodders with him as leader. He led them for a couple years, until he was asked to join team Star Fox, where he agreed, although his joining the Star Fox team may have been the result of a falling out between him and his partner, Katt Monroe in regards to irritation about always having to save her that also resulted in him quitting the gang. He had made friends with the leader Fox and was involved in numerous missions. The Star Fox team Lylat Wars Falco played a major role during the Lylat Wars. *He was horrified by the damage done to Corneria City. He also said with shock that Andross was insane when he saw the bioweapon Vulcain. After the fight with Spyborg, he was annoyed that they had to rescue Slippy. At Titania he again received help from Fox and provided backup. After they rescued Slippy, he remarked that they always have "to save his hide". At Zoness he was angered that they polluted the planet. He was surprised that Katt had come to help, saying "Katt, what are you doing here?". After they destroyed the Sarumarine he noticed that Katt was missing. *At Fichina and Bolse he fought with Leon of Star Wolf again and defeated him. At the Battle of Venom he again defeated Leon, and was ordered by Fox to stay while he fought Andross. When Fox came back he admitted that Fox did good. He was then seen going to the reward ceremony, and looked as if he wasn't paying attention to General Pepper. He was then seen, along with the rest of the team, to be seen running back to the Great Fox. After the Lylat Wars *For 4 years after the wars team Star Fox had been involved in many different missions rounding up the remaining Venomian Army. Falco had been getting bored with them as they weren't as exciting as they're previous missions. It is unknown if they did any other missions in this 4 year time period. Titania research base incident It should be noted, however, that four years after the events of the Lylat Wars, the Star Fox Team received a distress signal from Titania by Katt Monroe, which Falco acted upon without the team's permission. He then saves her and the other Hot Rodders from another Goras and he learns from her that Captain Shears is apparently researching Andross' projects, and she doesn't trust their motives. The next day, the Hot Rodder's ship was attacked by Star Fox (Captain Shears previously told them that the ship belonged to the remnants of Andross' army.), prompting Falco to get into a dogfight with Fox, which ends up in a draw, and Falco's ship being critically damaged, thus forcing him to crash-land in the desert to try and fix it, while commenting that, Fox seemed quite impressive in the dogfight. Later, he reappears saving the Hot Rodders again from Goras (this time, destroying it for good, as his first fight against it ended with it retreating), then in the aftermath of the battle, he flies off, mentioning how he's going to "go it alone for a while", also telling Fox (who had just defeated a newly resurrected Andross clone) to tell Katt and her blue cat teammate to retire from the Hot Rodders. Saurian Crisis Nobody knew what happened to him until he returned out of the blue to save Fox from the recently resurrected Andross in Star Fox Adventures who was about to eat him. He had probably heard of the mission team Star Fox was doing and wanted to get in on the excitement as there had not been any in 8 years. He came and helped Fox with the fight, giving him Smart Bombs to launch in Andross's mouth. After the battle, Falco seemed eager to rejoin the team as he docked in the Great Fox. That is where he first met Krystal. Aparoid Invasion Falco remained on the team when Andrew started a rebellion against the Cornerian Forces and continued to play a part when the Aparoids invaded the system in Star Fox: Assault, including saving Fox during the Fortuna campaign. In addition to his rivalry with Leon Powalski, he also developed a slight rivalry with Star Wolf newcomer Panther Caroso. It's also implied that Falco acted as the Star Fox team's second in command during this time, as during the Corneria campaign, Fox tells him that should he fall, Falco should take over in regards to demolishing the radar jammers. Falco Goes Solo, Again In Star Fox Command, Falco pilots the Sky Claw, which is armed with a multi-lock. In one of the game's endings, he joins Fox's son Marcus as the senior member of a new Star Fox Team, apparently serving an advisory role similar to Peppy Hare in the original team. In another, he left Star Fox permanently after Star Fox defeated the Anglar forces without him. Listening to Katt Monroe, they form a new team with Dash Bowman named Star Falco. In a third ending, he attempts to console Fox McCloud who is distraught over Krystal leaving him for Panther by converting his and Fox's ships into racing machines and retire as pilots for the Ultra-High Speed Galaxy race: G-Zero Grand Prix (a play on the Nintendo's F-Zero franchise). They become successful racers and forget their life as part of Star Fox. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Debut Category:All Characters